Making him fall for me
by Celestial meets Meteor
Summary: I love him, a lot actually even that time you rejected me, that time when you said that it's all over and even that time when you told me you like someone else. I have endured a lot with you so that's why I don't want to give up. I will make you fall for me!
1. Chapter 1

Making him fall for me

Prologue

I slowly and quietly slipped the letter to his bag. To avoid further embarrassment, I quickly rushed to my friends' side and told them what happened. Levy, Juvia, Lissana and Cana supported me. My worries were gone but I knew that I have to stay strong for I need Erza's approval.

Erza kindly smiled at me and said " Lucy, don't be scared. I approve of you with Jellal, I don't have any romantic feelings for him anyway." With that relief flooded my senses as I let out a deep sigh but it quickly went away as I remember that I'm going to confess to Jellal.

**Time skip to Confession**

I fidgeted as I waited for him to come, as soon as he came, I immediately noticed how he looks. Sky blue hair, dark but gentle eyes and a serene expression.

Jellal's POV

I wandered around and saw Lucy, Milliana's and my friend. I saw her fidgeting, as I thought 'is she the one who sent me the letter? I hope not, I don't want to hurt her feelings.' She walked to me with red cheeks as if she went here from a place, which has a very hot climate.

She said " I really…. ..like you Jellal from the day that we met, it was love at first sight so, please just give me a chance." I really don't want to hurt her but my heart doesn't beat for her so I just replied "I'm sorry, but I like someone else." I knew that she was heartbroken but when I tried to say some words, she just dismissed me.

'**_I wish that the heart could be taught to love'_**

**_ '_****_As they say, I can find another person to love but you can't find someone that loves you as much as I do' _**

******_Little did he know, that a mission for his heart_**

**_Will happen at that moment, A girl will make him fall for her hard._**


	2. Chapter 2: New Guy

I woke up with my eyes sore from crying yesterday. I remembered that day when I confessed to him.

_ Flashback starts_

_" I really…. L. . like you Jellal from the day that we met, it was love at first sight so, please just give me a chance." I said, I remember the shock in his eyes and he said while looking down "I'm sorry Lucy, I like someone else" he tried to comfort me but I dismissed him. Who likes to be comforted by the one who rejected you right?!_

_ Flashback ends…._

I cried more until my eyes were puffy and bloodshot. I went to eat, shower and get dressed for school, I make sure that my eyes doesn't seem red anymore. I went to school and notice people staring at me. Others were even asking if I was all right, I hurriedly went to the classroom. I sat with my friends and they also asked me if I was okay. "Why are you asking me?" I looked to the far right where Erza sits. "We have heard about your confession that wasn't a success." She said while patting (ehem…. *hitting*…. ehem) my back. "Umm…. Erza, you could stop now, I have a goal." The girls all guessed but not one of them answered correctly, not even Levy!

"It's not what you think, girls, I'll make him fall for me." Smirking I looked around if they approved. My friends flashed thumbs up but they also voiced their concerns."Love Rival, Juvia worries that you will get your heart broken again." Juvia said. I wish though that she stops calling me love rival. My interest for Gray was decades ago! "Lu-chan, but what if he's not the one who falls but you? You can fall a lot harder than you think you can possibly can." Wise words, Levy, wise words. "Like you and Gajeel, perhaps" I saw her blush a thousand shades of red before she composed herself. " Whatever, Lu-chan, just be careful." She reminded me.

The class started as the school bell rung, our teacher, Gildarts walked in. He's usually drunk but what happened is that he's so full of energy right now. "Class! There's a new student." The guy came in and introduced himself " I am Daisuke Minamoto, pleased to meet you" Then a fan club formed, I could tell that it was even bigger than of Natsu's, the ace player of the basketball team, and also my friend. Of course, he has a childish face which maked him look cute, one of his points for being our school's prince.

He looked at me intently and proceeded to whisper something to Gildarts. " Sigh…. All right, I guess I have no choice, Bastia! Move over sit next to Chelia! Minamoto's going to sit there!" I thought to myself ' he's a looker more than I thought, blonde hair, dazzling smile and, I hate to admit this but, a hot body, he's perfect but Jellal's much better. I looked over to the guys and saw steam coming out of their ears except the basketball team, of course because the guy was tall!

Class began, which was like free time because Gildarts just sleeps. The guy started to have a conversation with me. " Hi, I'm Daisuke, as you know, what's yours?"

"Lucy, where were you from?" I asked. He somehow frowned a little but covered it up with a smile. "Oh, I'm just from outside the country." That was a pretty vague answer. Then the next question and after, things went smoothly that I almost forgot that it was already bell. "Hey, Minamoto, join the basketball club." They forced him to join. Jellal called me over "Hey…


End file.
